The Sacrifice
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: As Chase young prepares to finish off the monks, an unexpected ally helps the heros to defeat him once and for all. but what will be the result? i suck at summaries. Rated t to be safe. if you dont like tragedies, dont read this!


**xiaolin showdown was by far the only cartoon on kids wb i truly enjoyed. so i just had to write a story for it. once again though-my speciality is tragedy stories. no like no read.**

Chas ypung closed in on the battered and bloodied xiaolin monks, preparing to wipe them out. Evil had actually defeated good. The Heylin eclipse making all dark powers 10 times as strong, the monks could do nothing to defend themselves. "You have lost young monks. Your fight with Wuya has made you easy pickings for me, its all over" he chuckled darkly.

Jack spicer stood in the background, nervously shifting his feet. _"This is it. Evil is actually going to win..."_ he thought. So why wasnt he happy? "Jack, hand me my sword! I want to savor this moment, when i become lord of the new world!" Chase laughed, eying the 4 unconcious warriors. "Uh, Chase? Do you really need to kill them? I mean their no threat to you any-" But Chases cold glare cut him off. "You will do as i command spicer! Unless you want your little girlfriend Katnappe to be killed to keep you in your place" he yelled.

_**"**__Ashley..." _ Jack looked away as he handed the blade towards Chase, who took it with a smirk. Jack had always thought he would threaten her eventually, so he had always had a backup plan. _"If he threatened her once, he'll probably do it even if i keep helping him. Good thing i snagged this wu when i did."_ he thought pulling the black stone from his pocket. Dojo had mentioned it from his cage below Chases castle. _"The stone of darkness. Kills a person of your choosing...in exchange for your own life."_ Jack closed his eyes before deciding to do it

Chase held the blade high over Omi, aiming directly at his throat. "Its over..." he said, thrusting the blade downward with all his might. When he opened his eyes, it was not Omi he had hit, but Jack. Jack had used the Ruby of Ramses to move the lifeless monks, causing Chases sword to hit him right above the ribcage. "What are you doing Spicer?" he yelled.

"Saving the world belive it or not. But first-Fountain of regenration!" he cried showering the monks in the light of the fountain, reviving them and healing their injuries. "No! Do you have any idea what youve done?" Chase demanded of him, to which Jack smiled. "Ive come to my senses. Maybe if i had stayed at the temple that day..." he said casting a guilty look towards Omi, who was still trying to make sense of the situation, "...it could have been different. but it is what it is. Now...its over" he said raising the Wu high. "Stone of Darkness!" he said, the purple light covering both he and Chase, blinding the others.

When the light cleared, Chase lay on the ground unmoving. Raimundo checked for a pulse-"He-He's dead guys." he said standing. Omi and Clay checked Jack, and found him still breathing, but he appeared shocked to see he was alive. "Master Fung told me that the stone of darkness only kills the user if he uses it for evil purposes. You, Jack spicer, did not." Omi said. Jack merely smiled, "well, i'll die from this anyway." he said, accepting his fate.

"Jack, why did you do it? You could have finally had everything." Kimiko said, feeling sad that Jack had done something nice even how they had treated him over the years. "Well dying aint so bad. I wont be around to have Ashley kill me." he laughed, but blood had begun to pool on his mouth so that it came out as a rough cough. "Hey, Omi..." he said quietly. At first Omi didnt move, this was the one of the few times Jack had called him by his name.

"I want you..*Cough*..to take this note to Ashley. Shes staying at my house." he said, giving the scrap of paper to Omi, who pocketed it with a bow. "You have my word Jack." he said smiling. Jack looked towards the sky, his vision begining to fade. "Hey Omi...im sorry i bailed that day at the temple. If its any consolaton...i think you are going to be a great Xiaolin dragon someday." he said, as he closed his eyes for the final time.

**Jacks house**

Ashley

If your reading this, my plan worked and Chase Young is gone, but that would also mean im gone too. im sorry i didnt tell you, but obviously, you wouldnt have let me go through with it. i only have one thing to ask of you-please stop with your stealing. i finally realized weve been fighting the wrong people. so do me a favor-i want you to ask to go to the temple. i had a chance to, and i let my pride stop me. please for me.

i love you, now and forever,

Jack

Since she had been reading it aloud, Ashley knew the monks had heard his request. "We have no issue with you coming with us Katnappe-i mean Ashley." Omi said, "Yeah, the least we could do, after what Jack did for us." Clay added. Ashley looked around, saw that they meant it and nodded. "Alright, just let me get one thing." she said, going upstairs.

**Outside**

"Alright lets go!" she said, Dojo taking off at her words. Omi turned to Ashley and saw she only had one item with her. "what did you bring?" he asked curiously. Ashley smiled and showed him-it was a picture of her and Jack from their first date. Omi laughed a little but turned back around. Ashley turned just as Jacks home faded from view, and felt herslef trying to cry. "Jack wouldnt want you too." she heard Kimiko say knowingly. so she didnt

**Back at Jacks house**

Jack spicers spirit sat on the roof of his home, watching the mystical dragon fade from view. "Jack, it is time to go." a voice said from behind him. "Coming grand master dashi." he said, and right before Dojos form could not be seen anymore, Jack whispered, "Dont worry. I'll always watch over you." before fading from the roof

**And there it is! im not sure where this came from, but it is what it is. As you might have figured out, this one-shot is setting up for another story im working on. so, you can expect more from this storyline, trust me! Read, Review, the usual. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
